mgefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Kase Manami
Kase Manami is the leader of the militia/resistance of her sister's regime in the continent of Jotrari. Personality Kind, passionate, cunning. Backstory Kase was born in Jotari, a jungle continent south of Zipangu, into a life of royalty along with her sister, Nakatani. Both of them were born with disabilities; Kase was born mute and Nakatani was born blind. Seeing their children as being rather frail, the two sisters were sheltered by their parents. At one point, Nakatani had had enough of being the heir to a kingdom she never saw, never heard, never felt. So, by convincing Kase, she was able to escape the confinement of her castle estate along with Kase. The two wondered the kingdom, Kase leading Nakatani by the hand due to her disability. As they wandered, the two sisters fell down a cave which led to an ancient shrine. Nakatani was the first down the cave and the first to touch the shrine, since Kase had been knocked out unbeknownst to her sister. Once Nakatani did, a massive spirit appeared, seemingly made of metal, offered her power and her sight. At the chance, Nakatani eagerly agreed. The spirit fused with Nakatani and placed a metal visor on her face which allowed her to see clearly. She searched frantically for her sister who had seen the spirit give her back her sight and more power. When Nakatani finally did, she picked up her sister and apologized for getting her hurt, albeit the wounds were minor. A few more years passed and both of them had ascended to take the throne and became the matriarchs of Jotrari. But, Kase noticed something her sister was changing. Nakatani became more ruthless with each day. Kase started to become depressed and one day noticed her sister's influence had spread to the soldiers under her command, so much so they crafted helmets that resembled her visor. Not being able to take it anymore, Kase left the royal castle under the cover of night, leaving no clue about where she went. Kase had gone off to found a resistance to take her sister out of power for the good of Jotari. She didn't want her sister killed, just arrested and taken out of power. Her resistance would burn through the darkness of Nakatani's regime with light. And so, Kase started a civil war against her sister's rule though Nakatani had no idea who led this resistance. Abilities Light Magic Light Orb- Kase summons four orbs of light and uses them as projectiles to knock back her enemies. Divine Flash- Kase can summon two Light Spirits which detonate and release a blinding flash of light, stunning all opponents in view. Sun Shield- By moving her scythe in a circle, Kase creates a shield of pure light that protects her from dark magic attacks. Water Magic Abyss Wave- Using her scythe, Kase can create a wave of high-pressure water which can cut through most light and medium armors. Poseidon's Wrath- Kase summons two Poseidon Spirits, which hurl themselves towards enemies as projectiles. When they detonate, they form orbs of water around them which will crush them after 3 minutes. Geyser Wall- Kase stabs the ground with her scythe and causes a four geysers to erupt from the ground, forming a protective wall. Category:Characters